


初果

by izumilen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumilen/pseuds/izumilen
Summary: ABO设定下，两人在海姆冥界第一次出任务就有了意外“插曲”





	初果

**Author's Note:**

> 把柠檬外传那个见到自己实验失败狗道供界炸成灰会吓得躲柱子后面不敢出来的凌马作为坐标0，把铠武正片跟电脑奇侠联动集那个为了别人委托的实验可以给自己开瓢取脑眼都不眨的凌马作为坐标1，本篇大约处于坐标0.2的位置。  
> 设定abo发情时会随着自制力的下降逐渐呈现半动物化的状态。  
> alpha也要抑制剂的设定我没查，自己编的。

起初凌马以为自己生病了。  
植被茂密的海姆冥界比起沢芽更加潮湿，入夜之后就更为阴冷，尽管他和贵虎燃起了篝火，可呼出的气息还是呈现淡淡的雾白色，加之他是头一次在这种野外环境长途跋涉，一天下来体力全都耗干了，会感冒发烧也不奇怪。  
“明天一早我们就回大本营。”贵虎把他塞进睡袋前这么说道。  
他蜷缩在睡袋里睡不着觉，一想到第一次实地探测就因为身体原因草草结束，整个人就不甘心得辗转反侧。可身体的状态并没有因为强烈的意志有所好转，明明皮肤的感受是冷的，身体里却像燃烧着炭火，看不见火星的内里出奇的热，热得他脑子都有点懵了。  
「不行。」他迷迷糊糊中想到，「不能就这么结束了。」  
于是他拉开睡袋的拉链，全然不管脑子里一片浆糊，只想着摇醒贵虎说服他不要那么快的结束这次探测。  
他睁眼的一瞬，一双眼睛泛着莹莹的绿光，漂浮在他正面对的黑夜里。  
野兽。  
凌马吓得心都跳到了嗓子眼，下意识的死死捂住了自己的嘴巴，把尖叫硬生生咽回肚子里。  
正在他不敢动弹也不敢出声的时候，适应了黑暗的眼睛终于看清了那双绿瞳的本体。  
“贵虎？”  
他正小心翼翼的出声问道，那双绿光就伏了下来，一直伏到他的脖子上，用粗糙得砂纸似的舌头从他锁骨上刮过去，带着一点湿哒哒的唾液一路刮到耳根。凌马的寒毛从尾椎骨跟着那舌头一路竖到脑门，原本烧得懵懵的脑子顿时被浸透在凉水里一个激灵的醒了。  
鼻子里嗅到了一丝蜜样的甜，带着绿意的清新，是让人心旷神怡的蜜瓜果味。  
凌马伸出手来，有点忐忑的摸上贵虎的脑袋，在柔软蓬松的发丝间揉着，最后摸到一对竖着的耳朵。  
毛茸茸的竖着，不硬也不软，时不时的摇动两下，还能摸到遮盖着耳道的长绒毛。  
他明白了。  
并不是自己生病了，而是被某个alpha发情前夕不自觉溢散的信息素勾动了自己的发情期。  
这发情得也太……太不讲道理了！  
凌马实在找不到形容词来形容贵虎这迅猛得无迹可寻的发情期，自己都被勾得头昏脑热了一晚上，他居然还能完全无知觉的升篝火搭帐篷，而这会自己还理智清晰全然人样他却已经进发到了半兽化。  
快得就像龙卷风，看到的时候已经无处可逃了。  
“贵虎…”凌马试探性的想把贵虎推远些，好从对方箍得密不透风的怀里逃出来，然而才稍微在肩膀上使了一点力气，一根皮毛光滑的尾巴就缠上了他的脚踝，顺着小腿伸进裤管，勾在小腿上蹭来蹭去。  
蹭得他心痒痒的，浑身热得酥麻。  
凌马的衬衫早就被那双冒出利甲的手指崩开了，贵虎孜孜不倦的舔他的脖子，半兽化的舌头上满是微小的带着倒钩的舌突，刮擦着人类细腻的皮肤沿着肌肉间那条笔直的沟壑向下舔着，乳尖在他舌下被拨弄得如同一颗小小的红豆翻碾在肉刺间，贵虎甚至意犹未尽的用嘴唇吸吮，在胸口留下两道月牙形的齿痕。  
凌马呜了一声，小腹不由自主的缩紧了，那股好闻的蜜瓜香气甜得人心软，他腿间的那条缝隙在不知不觉间变得湿润，清粘的汁液不停地渗出来浸湿了内裤，弄得他裤子里又闷又潮，就连头上也骚动着痒起来，有块软骨覆着皮肤和毛发在他头顶往外冒，最后成了两个耸立着的尖耳朵。  
唉……  
像是认命又像是兴奋，凌马叹了一口气，鼻尖撩着贵虎头顶的发丝把那些果香吸进肺里，在荷尔蒙浸淫的心醉神迷里脱掉了自己的裤子。  
黑暗里，人类的皮肤映着淡淡的蓝色像是乌云之下的月白，那双兽化的眼瞳见到了为他打开的双腿，双手便顺着对方的动作将大腿往两边按下去，贴着地面摊平了，将那处往外汪盈着水迹的肉泉显露出来，用甲尖探进那个绛红色的缝隙，用指腹贴着粘膜分开软肉，那里的肌肉蠕动着往外挤出黏液，从缝隙的边角往下滑进臀肉间，他把滚烫得发红的唇印在那湿透了的缝隙上，似乎能听到被露水粘黏的花瓣分开时那种细小的水声，舌头毫不费力的破开那条甬道向着柔润的内里探进去。  
凌马发出了幼猫似得又细又软的尖叫。  
他的眼瞳已经完全变成了柠檬黄色，浸润在泪水之中反射着微弱的光线，像是掩映在草丛里被丢弃的宝石，从他尾椎位置冒出来的黑色猫尾巴尖有着一簇白毛，此刻被他自己抓在手上塞在嘴里咬着，贵虎的舌头很有力，舔弄得甬道开口发出叫人脸红心跳的嗒嗒水声，他能感觉到舌面的倒钩刮擦过内壁的麻痒和微痛，过电一样的快感让他腰部都使不上劲，只能瘫在那里用自己的尾巴堵着嘴以免过大的声音引来栖息在此处的异域者。  
然而并没有什么用。  
尾巴尖的毛发搔得喉头痒痒的，连带着从嗓子到心尖都痒痒的，就像身下根本合不拢的缝隙一样他的嘴巴也根本闭不上，随着猫似得喘息嘤咛唾液腺也一起崩溃了，尾巴尖被他裹得湿哒哒的，搅动着舌头反而更淫靡了。  
他干脆的放弃了，那根尾巴搭在贵虎的背上，随着对方的汲取钻弄一下一下抽动着，嘴巴里不间断的冒出呻吟声。  
“啊啊…贵虎……嗯啊……别……哈啊啊啊……”  
就算这是他咬在那颗禁果上的初体验，也明白这种“唇枪舌剑”绝对不是什么常规操作，对贵虎近乎信仰的依赖让他下意识的觉得那缝隙的汁液不应当污染贵虎的口腔，可几番想要劝阻的话全都被贵虎适时的顶弄搅得支离破碎，只能羞愧的流下眼泪，在呜呜中用尾巴拍着贵虎的脊背。  
似乎终于舔够了，贵虎立起上半身往前探过来，头低垂着肩胛骨耸立，宛如一只从未归驯过人世的老虎，一步踏上猎物的肩膀，那样按着凌马的肩膀去亲吻他的嘴唇。凌马的耳朵耷拉下来，驯服的把全身团成一团，扶着贵虎的肩头缩在他怀中，没有被填满的蕊芯张开了嘴，蹭在贵虎的耻骨上摩擦着那根挺立了很久的肉棒，四溢的汁水沾湿了它，肉唇难耐的吸吮着冒着青筋的皮肤。  
“哈——”是从喉咙的深处从胸腔的深处从灵魂的深处叹出的幽暗的飘忽的带着血味的叹息，从贵虎的口中呼出来，滑过凌马的下巴溜进了凌马的耳朵里。  
半兽化的凌马本能的想要逃离那种危险的气息，背弓起来寒毛倒竖，连尾巴都吊起来离贵虎远远的，甚至于刚刚还在贴在对方性器上的缝隙都哆嗦了一下。然而不必多做思考，贵虎在那叹息之后立刻攫住了他的大腿，将他的整个身体折起来捆在自己的怀里，还来不及挣扎那缝隙就被他的肉棒填满了，毫无阻碍的一路捅进最深处。  
接着就是最原始的交媾，还未完全从半兽化的状态恢复，那肉棒上还带着肉刺和倒钩，一下下的刮擦着内壁，在猛烈的抽插中将怀里的身体撞得颤抖不停，像是打着寒战似得凌马从耳尖抖到脚趾，叽咕作响的水声从交合出传出来，还有肉与肉之间撞击的啪啪声，像是栖身在水路里的巨怪要将那阴暗潮湿的下水道捅坏了那样，竭力又野蛮，凌马的脸因为情欲和羞耻而通红，贵虎的脸颊也因为发情的热意而高烧不退。  
哈……  
哈……  
哈……  
等贵虎回过神的时候，耳朵里就只有那种奶猫似的软乎乎的呻吟声还有自己浓重的喘息，凌马的脸上又是眼泪又是涎水，张着嘴唇翘着舌头不住的呻吟着，头顶上那双大大的猫耳抖动着，看上去颇为可怜。  
贵虎还没太想明白事情是怎么发展到这一步的，不过那充盈在鼻腔里的香气已经说明了一切。那是初闻有点酸涩的柠檬香气，在热力的蒸腾下那股汁水淋漓的酸甜味就盖过了果木的涩味，变得让人忍不住想流口水。  
「是我发情了吗？」贵虎有点恍惚的想，「好像最近确实是太忙了，忙得忘记了注射抑制剂。」  
“呜呜……贵…虎……啊哈……不、不要……啊啊……射进去……”  
凌马的请求声在含糊不清的呻吟里断断续续的传进他的耳朵，他的思维仿佛生锈的齿轮完全跟不上身体的节奏，明明才吱嘎吱嘎的将句子的所有零部件拼凑整齐，身体已经抵在那块脆弱的腔口蠢蠢欲动，那是甬道的某个分支点，和包裹吞绞着肉刃的内壁不同，那里也有一个缝隙，软软得仿佛一戳就破的肉闸闭合着，只消抵在那里，闸口便如另一张嗷嗷待哺的小口一样吸附着肉刃的顶端，从那个空间里不时的泌出更暖更滑的体液，催促着他打开那扇门，将他往里吞进那么一点点。  
啊，不行，那是生殖腔……  
贵虎终于意识他已经逼近了不该侵入的所在，可身体已经完全脱离了意识的掌控，自制力在荷尔蒙的激荡下不堪一击，柱头几乎是迫不及待的顶开了闭合的肉闸，在肉壁的吞噬下顺势往里顶进去，一直顶进水淋淋的空腔里。  
“呃嗯…”凌马感觉到体内的某处被一瞬破开的酸胀，整个人震了一下，耳朵颤了两颤便耷拉了下来，尾巴紧张的勾住贵虎的手腕。  
糟糕了。  
贵虎急匆匆的想要退出来，然而顺应本能成结的性器就卡死在腔口无论如何也出不来，来回尝试着想要抽出来，生硬的撞击一下下打着腔口的肉瓣，快感从冠状沟成百倍的往贵虎的四肢百骸发散，凌马被腔口的顶撞抽弄得浑身发软，无法自持的高声呻吟起来，贵虎的理智再也压不住蓬勃爆发的欲望，只能饱含歉意的把头埋在凌马的肩膀上，沉默的抽插着，在狭小的生殖腔里横冲直撞，让淋漓的汁液裹着他的肉刃，享受着腔口饥渴难耐的吮吞。  
怀里的身体瘦得硌手，仿佛自己的拥抱都能将他挤碎了似的，可那内里又那么柔软甜美，像是贝类的肉，仅仅是碾上去搅动它，那种甘美的味道就浮现在舌尖了。  
“唔！”随着一声压抑短促的闷哼，贵虎的思想被全然的夺走了，高潮的快乐在他脑中迸发出火花，在嗡嗡的耳鸣中他抱紧了怀里颤抖着本能的挣扎的躯体，把精液射进了那个热情的软腔里。  
凌马僵住了。  
贵虎喘息着，渐渐平复胸口里骚动的余韵，快速消散的快感连带着性器也疲软下来，终于滑出生殖腔和甬道，他稍稍拉开了距离，终于在令人发狂的激情过后看清楚怀里的那张脸——那张脸挂着眼泪震惊的不知所措，表情甚至有些呆滞。  
“……抱歉。”  
贵虎离那脸进了些，用鼻尖蹭了蹭凌马的鼻尖，直到对方僵直的身体有了极其细微的反应才将下巴伸过去，小心又愧疚的轻吻那张嘴巴。  
「这也是没办法的事情。」事已至此也没什么后悔的余地，一种心安又亲密的甜就从恐慌散去的心底飘起来，凌马回应着贵虎的轻吻，原本扶着贵虎肩膀的手缓缓搂住了他的脖子。  
淡淡的蜜瓜香气和柠檬香气融在一起，酸中带着清甜，纠缠在两个人的呼吸里。  
就这么相拥着，他们沉沉的睡了过去。


End file.
